


金古X恩奇都

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer





	金古X恩奇都

金古蹲下来小心翼翼地给恩奇都处理新伤。鲜黄的碘酒泼入恩奇都膝上的裂口，如枯叶坠落至陋巷，卡在墙壁的石缝里，其间闪着钢蓝色的碎玻璃被金古用镊子挑出来，上方沾着恩奇都一点猩红的血。恩奇都翠色的长发软软地垂坠下来，苇叶般的发尖不断划过金古的手臂，仿佛课堂上打的盹儿，笔在书上画出无数深浅不一的无意义线条。  
快包扎好的时候金古开口了。“哥哥，你又跟着吉尔伽美什打群架。”他说，以一种无奈而心痛的语气。  
恩奇都温柔而快速地扫了他一眼，“我应该对你说过——只有疼痛是感知生命的最好方式。”  
这是事实。那时金古仰头看着比自己稍高的哥哥，听他以沉静然而坚定的声音道出对生命的看法。生命脆弱容易消逝，泛滥的油水却将人类滋养成懒惰的蟊蟲，饱暖会蒙蔽人类的双眼，以至于他们迟迟看不见横亘在眼前的死亡。而疼痛是与死亡联系在一起的；死亡是疼痛的盛宴。为了能看清这个世界，为了始终清醒，他必须成为以痛苦为食的兽。尚还单纯的金古在哥哥绿松石般惊人清澈的眼里看见面带憧憬的自己。那时恩奇都便是他的上帝，他的神祗。  
“可是，哥哥。”金古感到喉咙处涌上几分苦艾般的涩意，他抬起头，直视恩奇都仍然美丽的双眼，“人不是为了忍受痛苦而活着的。”


End file.
